¡Seamos una familia!
by Candus98
Summary: -Tú,tú,tú eres pan, eres pan... -¡Honoka! tomate esto enserio. -Estoy hablando enserio me encanta el pan. -Entonces a mi me agrada ser pan. -¡Tsubasa!, no la alientes.


_Sábado por la noche, 11:00pm_…

Kira Tsubasa reconocida por ser la líder de A-rise un grupo de idols perteneciente a la escuela UTX, se encontraba despierta sin poder conciliar el sueño, moviéndose de un lado a otro hasta llegar a la posición en el que su cabeza estaba en lugar donde deberían de estar sus pies. Sus pensamientos han sido interrumpidos por un peculiar sonido proveniente de su celular anunciándole que es una llamada de su novia Honoka.

-(Enseguida contesta) Hola (Responde con pesadez)

-¡Hola! ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Pues intentando dormir ¿Y tú?

-Oh ¿entonces no te he despertado?

-Na, tranquila ¿pasa algo?

-Es que…me preguntaba…si ¿estas nerviosa por lo de mañana?

-Pues, ¡No, estoy tan feliz de conocer a tus padres!

-¡Oh! ¡Animo! Ellos no son tan extraños como yo.

-Si te creo

-¡Hey!...Buenos nos vemos mañana y trata de dormir (Cuelga).

-(Aun sosteniendo el celular en su mano contra su oreja)…(Suspira y avienta tan violentamente su celular contra la pared) Me pregunto ¿si les agradare?).

Poco a poco cierra sus ojos quedándose dormida.

* * *

><p><em>Residencia Kousaka…<em>

Enfrente de la puerta se encuentra una chica de corta estatura que antes de tocar el timbre, suspira. Lentamente se abre la puerta mostrando a otra chica con el cabello rubio. Dejando desconcertada a Tsubasa.

-¡Ayase-san!

-Si, ¿que se le ofrece?

-E-este ¿s-se encuentra Honoka?

-Mmm ¿De parte de quién?

-Kira Tsubasa. ¿No me recuerdas?

-¡Ah, Claro! ¡La exnovia de mi hija! Si me ha contado de ti, bueno (empieza a cerrar la puerta).

-¡Elichi! ¡No seas grosera con nuestra invitada! Por favor, entra.

Tsubasa aun confundida decide entrar a la casa y al instante es recibida por una chica de cabello negro con dos coletas que al momento empieza a darle lengüetazos por toda cara dejándola babeada.

(Tratando de apartarse de la chica) ¡Pero! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

-No te preocupes, se llama Nicochi, es nuestra perrita.

-¡¿Eh?! (Se escucha fuertes ladridos y Tsubasa voltea a donde proviene el sonido, pudiendo percatarse de una chica pelirroja que se acercaba a ella para atacarla pero en ese momento la agarra del collar Nozomi).

-¡¿Y ella que está haciendo?!

-Lo siento él es muy protector, su nombre es Maki, la parejita de Nicochi.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No me digas que tienen cachorritos!

-En realidad no, encerramos a Maki en el cuarto cuando Nicochi esta encelo.

-(En eso entra Honoka) ¡Oh! ¡Tsubasa! Hol…(pero no alcanzo a terminar el saludo, de momento Maki se zafa de las manos de Nozomi y se lanza directamente hacia Tsubasa)

-¡Sueltame! ¡Sueltame!

-¡Mamá hay que hacer algo!

-¡Muy bien Maki! ¡Así se hace!

-¡Elichi! ¡Callate y ayúdame!

-Ay porque siempre arruinan mi diversión.

* * *

><p>Después de solucionar los pequeños conflictos que sucedieron en la sala (encerrar a Maki en el cuarto), se dirigieron todos al comedor donde no pudieron pasar desapercibidas cuatro rostros conocidos.<p>

-Tsubasa déjame presentarte a mis hermanas y a sus respectivas novias, mi hermana gemela no idéntica Kotori y su novia Umi, y mi pequeña hermana Hanayo y su novia Hoshizora Rin.

-Un gusto en conocerlas, mi nombre es Kira Tsubasa (Que extraño, pensé que solo tenía una hermana).

-¿Qué están esperando? ¡Siéntense!

Todas tomaron su respectivo asiento, acompañadas de su pareja. Durante toda la comida hubo un silencio tranquilo, excepto para Tsubasa que lo único que le causaba era un tormento, después de terminar la comida, empezaron entablar pequeñas charlas las cuales fueron interrumpidas por un anuncio repentino departe de Eli.

-¡Muy bien! Tengo que darles un anuncio (con el ambiente tenso, Eli empezó con su monologo) esta comida era para conocerlos y aunque ya en otras ocasiones he convivido con alguna de ustedes, por fin he decidido parar esta atrocidad, no estoy dispuesta a que mis tres retoños, me sean arrebatadas al mismo tiempo, así que hoy se terminaran dos relaciones en definitiva.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá está loco!

-¡Que no me digan papa!

-¡Mamá, mamá Eli está loca!

-¡No! Estoy de acuerdo con ella, lo hablamos hace unos días y hemos tomado esta decisión juntas.

-¡¿Pero como se va a decidir esto?!

-Verán, fue algo difícil, sabemos que… (Dirigiéndose a Kotori y a Umi) Sonoda-san es una persona responsable, dedicada y hasta cierto punto madura.

-(Dirigiéndose ahora a Hanayo y a Rin) Hoshizora-san, has cuidado a nuestra pequeña desde que eran infantes, por eso te hemos permitido estar con nuestra hija a pesar de saber que tienes algunas fallas en algunas materias.

-Y por último… (Dirigiéndose a Honoka y a Tsubasa) Kira-san sinceramente esta competencia iba ser solo para las otras parejas, pero al saber de tu existencia, decidimos que mejor de una vez, así que no esperamos nada de ti.

-¡Mamá!

* * *

><p>Después de mover los muebles, por fin se da inicio a esta formidable competencia.<p>

-¡Muy bien! Demos inicio, tienen pocos minutos para realizar su espectáculo…y que la suerte este siempre de su lado.

-No es como si fuéramos a morir, ¿cierto?

-¡Bueno! Hay que proseguir, como primer pareja tenemos a Rin x Hanayo.

Rin y Hanayo se paran en el centro de la sala…

Con un aspecto algo tembloroso, porque apenas habían tenido poco tiempo de escribir una canción que describiera su amor. Inicia una melodía…

_Hanayo: Llenos de amor seguimos andando _

_Tan llenos de amor a punto de estallar. _

_Rin: Sufrimos heridas logrando vencer el fracaso _

_Y ahora estás tan esencial _

_Te has convertido en mi necesidad. _

_Rin y Hanayo: Lléname de amor, lléname de ti _

_Eres bendición, eres para mí _

_Dame claridad, ilumíname _

_Me llenas de vida. _

_Lléname de amor, lléname de ti, _

_No voy a fallarte si estás aquí eres la luz de mí _

_Obscuridad, eres eternidad…_

Termina la canción.

-¿Están seguras que esta canción va con ustedes? (pregunta Nozomi con una mirada penetrante).

-Nya…si

-Ah… ¡Que ternura! ¡Mis pequeñas!

-¡Nozomi! ¡Tranquila! Vamos a esperar a la siguiente pareja (dice Eli mirando hacia otro lado).

-(Esta Rin y Hanayo se retiran de la sala y entra la siguiente pareja)…

_Umi y Kotori:_ _Para ti _

_Mi amor es para ti _

_Llena mi vida y para ti tengo más. _

_Para ti _

_Mi amor es para ti _

_Vente conmigo _

_Y deja al mundo atrás _

_Moriría si tú ya no estás. _

_Umi: Eres mía, luz de día _

_Hoy en mí vida delirando tú estás. _

_Delirando, respirando _

_Llevo el alma hasta donde tú estás. _

_Kotori: En mi interior _

_Tu corazón puede llenarlo todo por completo. _

_Todo el tiempo _

_Yo te siento por el aire tú me haces volar. _

_Umi y Kotori: Y te quiero para siempre _

_Moriría si tú ya no estás…_

Termina la canción.

-¿Están seguras que esa canción va con ustedes? (pregunta esta Nozomi).

-C-claro

-¡Oh, mis pequeñas son tan inocentes!

-¡Nozomi! ¡Tranquila! ¡¿Por qué estas repitiendo lo mismo que en la otra pareja?!

-Es para que piensen que pueden ganar.

-Que cruel…me gusta (dice esto último susurrando).

-Ok, vamos con la siguiente pareja ¡Estamos a punto de terminar!

* * *

><p>-¡Ok! ¡Aquí vamos!<p>

-¡Claro daremos todo!

-¡Nosotras seremos las vencedoras!...am ¿Cómo comenzamos?

-No lose, yo no escribo las letras de las canciones en mi grupo.

-Te entiendo, Umi escribe nuestras canciones.

-¡Solo tenemos que escribir lo que sentimos! ¿No?

-Em si, que tal si, si, si empezamos con… _Tú, tu, tu, eres como… ¿el pan?_

-¿Por qué como el pan?

-¡Me encanta el pan!

-Ah ya… bueno prosigue.

-Bueno… _Tu estatura es pequeña… pero me da igual… chiquita pero picosa ¿No?_

-¿Ook? Supongo que g-gracias.

-¡Hey! ¡Tú también di algo!

-Veras… yo… creo que tú eres…

-Ok, vamos con la siguiente pareja ¡Estamos a punto de terminar!

-¡¿Ya terminaron?! ¡¿Tan rápido?!

-¡Oh no! ¡¿Qué haremos?!

* * *

><p>-Ah…am…mi nombre es Honoka y… y al lado mio est-ta… mi n-novia T-tsubasa..y ya nos conocían…¿No?<p>

-¿Ook? ¡Daremos inicio a esta canción! (¡Muy bien! Tenemos que confiar en nosotras… a la cuenta de tres…UNO…DOS… ¡TRES!).

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra, es interrumpida por Eli…

-Ok, entendemos… no hay nada, sabes era lo que esperábamos.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que has escuchado, no eres la persona apropiada para nuestra pequeña.

-No llenas nuestras expectativas.

-P-pero, p-pero… ¡Ni si quiera la dejaron cantar!

-¿Y acaso tienen alguna canción? Te apuesto, que la única razón por la que estas con mi hija es porque quieres seguir conservando tu imagen de "diva".

-Y hemos tomado una decisión…

-¡Deténganse! Ella no merece este trat…

-¡Honoka! ¡Tienen razón no tenemos ninguna canción! Pero si se sobre mis sentimientos y te los expresare… no para ser aceptada sino porque tengo la necesidad de que lo sepas…

No hay sonido de fondo pero aun así inicia…

_Por la forma en la que cambiaste mis planes_

_Por ser la perfecta distracción_

_Por la forma en la que captaste el concepto que tengo de todo lo que quería tener_

_Y me hiciste ver que algo faltaba_

_Por el final de mi primer comienzo_

_Y por la excepcional e inesperada amiga_

_Por la forma en que eres algo que nunca elegí_

_Pero al mismo tiempo, algo que no quiero perder_

_Y sin lo que nunca quiero estar_

_Mi accidental felicidad_

_La forma en la que limas y como me confortas, con tu risa_

_Debo admitir que no eras parte de mi libro_

_Pero ahora si lo abres y le echas un vistazo_

_Tú eres el comienzo y el final de cada capítulo_

_Eres la mejor cosa que nunca supe que necesitaba_

_Por eso cuando tu estabas aquí no tenia ni idea_

_Eres la mejor cosa que nunca supe que necesitaba_

_Por eso esta tan claro que te necesito aquí para siempre…_

* * *

><p>El silencio es interrumpido por un abrir de puerta…<p>

-Hermana ¿Qué están haciendo?

-¡Yukiho! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-¿No es obvio? Yo también vivo aquí. ¿Qué hacen los muebles fuera de la sala?

-Veras… n-nosotras est-tabamos….jajajaja.

-Pues no me importa, mejor apúrate a ponerlos en su lugar, si no mamá se va a enojar.

Yukiho se dirige al segundo piso.

-Bueno, si esto no es un sueño…¿Qué está pasando?

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK…<em>

_-No confió en ella_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-¡Honoka! ¿Enserio no lo entiendes? Ella es la líder de A-rise y no sabemos si tiene dobles intensiones._

_-¡Pero Umi! Ella nos permitió cantar en la terraza de su escuela._

_-Sí pero antes no había perdido, y que te empezara "amar" tan de forma repentina… ¿No es extraño?_

_-Ya veo (Honoka con cara triste)._

_-Creo que debemos darle una oportunidad de conocerla._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Probablemente en la comida, es lo más común._

_-Sigo sin entender._

_-Cuando en una familia le interesa conocer el novio de su hija, la familia decide invitarlo a una cena._

_-Mmm… ¡Me agrada! ¡Ustedes también son como mi familia! Eli seria el papá, Nozomi la mamá, y las demás serian mis hermanas._

_-Excepto Nicochi, ella sería la mascota._

_-¡Nozomi! ¡Que ganas tienes de molestar!_

_-¡Nya! ¡Eso es una buena idea! ¡Porque no fingimos ser la familia de Honoka!_

_-Pero como que falta algo… talvez un concurso._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Para así saber cómo se comporta cuando está en competencia._

_-¡Entonces! ¡Hagámoslo!_

* * *

><p>-Am… ¿y cómo es que quedaron Nico y Maki como perros?<p>

-Es que ellas no quisieron cantar una canción de amor.

-¡Es verdad! Voy a sacar a Maki del cuarto.

-Si mientras nosotras vamos a meter los muebles a la sala, vengan vamos hay que dejarlas solas.

Se retiran todas, dejando solas a Tsubasa y Honoka.

-¿Esta molesta? (pregunta bajando la cabeza).

-(Tsubasa separa de puntas y le plasma un tierno beso en los labios) Na, tu familia es muy divertida. Imagina como será cuando conozcas a la mía.

_Pensamiento de Honoka… (Puede ver a este Erena y Anju vestidas formalmente, sentadas en un sillón)._

_-Así que… ¿tú eres la novia de nuestra única hija? (dice Erena con seriedad)…_

_Pensamiento de Tsubasa… (puede ver a este Erena y Anju vestidas formalmente, sentadas en un sillón)._

_-¡Mira Amor! ¡Nuestra bebé ya no es aquella que se comía el pegamento en el Kinder! ¡Ahora tiene novia! (dice Anju con la mano en su pecho)…_

-(Tsubasa y Honoka se miran directamente a los ojos y dicen al mismo tiempo) ¡Que nervios!

FIN.

* * *

><p>Las palabras de Tsubasa son de la canción "Never knew I needed" de Ne-Yo<p>

Ok sería todo, comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidas. Gracias :)


End file.
